Ziost/Leyendas
'Ziost '(pronunciado /''ziɒst''/), llamado a veces '"La Puerta del Imperio" '''en los tiempos de la Antigua República, era un mundo frío y tenebroso, compuesto enteramente de antiguos bosques oscuros y tundra. No solo era un punto donde se concentraba el lado oscuro, sino que también era el hogar adoptivo y la capital Imperial de la especie Sith que abandonó su mundo natal, Korriban como un cementerio después de la muerte de su líder Adas. Eventualmente se convirtió en un mundo importante durante los días del Imperio Sith de Vitiate antes de ser completamente olvidado. Historia Un nuevo hogar left|thumb|200px|Jedi Oscuro exiliado, [[Ajunta Pall, en Ziost.]] Ziost se convirtió en la capital del antiguo Imperio Sith después de que el reinado de su Lord Supremo, Adas, llegara a su fin. Sin la guía y la fuerza unificadora de su líder, los Sith volvieron a su antiguo sistema feudal. Después de siglos de batallas y luchas, los Sith restantes utilizaron las naves Rakata para trasladarse a otros planetas, dejando a su desolado planeta Korriban como un vasto mundo cementerio poblado por fanáticos religiosos que, miles de años después, serían sometidos por los Jedi Exiliados, formando un nuevo Imperio Sith. En el momento de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, Ziost siguió siendo un planeta clave dentro del Imperio, pero después de la victoria de la República, fue abandonado, y los Sith restantes siguieron al nuevo emperador al hiperespacio. Se estableció la nueva capital Sith en Dromund Kaas, dejando a Ziost en el olvido. En algún momento durante esta era, Ziost también había sufrido una Era de Hielo que había cambiado el terreno y el clima del planeta. La Antigua República Con el tiempo, el planeta fue repoblado por el Nuevo Imperio, y de nuevo se convirtió en un importante bastión Sith. Sirvió como puente hacia la capital, y finalmente, alojó el Centro de Mando de Defensa Orbital, sede del Ministerio de Logística. La ciudad de Nueva Adasta fue establecida sobre la superficie del planeta por las fuerzas Imperiales para servir como la capital del mundo, eclipsando rápidamente a la Ciudadela Sith, centro político del Antiguo Imperio. La ciudad se convirtió rápidamente en un importante centro de comercio, lo que le llevó a ser apodado como la "Puerta al Imperio”. Durante la Operación Fin del Juego, Theron Shan visitó el planeta, se infiltró en el Centro de Mando de Defensa Orbital en Nueva Adasta y robó una cifra negra, un dispositivo de encriptación, de la oficina ejecutiva del Ministro Davidge. Para cuando los funcionarios locales se enteraron, el agente ya se había largado. A pesar de la dura derrota como resultado de la astucia de Shan y la incapacidad de la seguridad local para proteger el cifrado, el planeta siguió siendo un mundo clave durante la duración de la Gran Guerra Galáctica. thumb|250px|Nueva Adesta, en Ziost, en tiempos del Segundo Imperio Sith, Tras la derrota de Revan por una coalición de la República y las fuerzas imperiales en Yavin 4, el resucitado Emperador Sith atacó Ziost en un intento de recuperar el control del imperio que una vez gobernó. Tomó las mentes de las legiones Imperiales en el planeta y las utilizó para tomar la vida de muchos de los ciudadanos del planeta, para así alimentar su propio poder. Cuando la República se enteró de lo sucedido, envió a la Sexta Línea a Ziost para investigar, pero Vitiate hizo que su nave se estrellara en la superficie y se llevó apodero de la mayoría de los Jedi. Al mismo tiempo, una fuerza de ataque Imperial liderada por la Ministra de Inteligencia Sith Lana Beniko llegó e intentó detener a Vitiate. Sin inmutarse, Vitiate fue capaz de consumir Ziost, lo que lo convirtió en un páramo estéril y congelado dejando solo unos Monolitos intactos. Sin embargo, la atmósfera permaneció respirable. Los miembros de la República y el Imperio Sith viajaron a Ziost una vez más para recopilar información sobre lo que sucedió exactamente. Un mundo perdido La existencia de Ziost fue olvidada durante mucho tiempo después de la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, debido al secretismo de la Orden Sith de Darth Bane. Muchos antiquísimos y malignos secretos permanecieron en su palacio de gran poder oscuro. En el año 3 ABY, el fugitivo Jedi Rahm Kota visitó Ziost en su huída del Imperio Galáctico. Al año siguiente, Galen Marek llegó al sistema durante su búsqueda de Kota. Un año después de la Batalla de Yavin, tras ser despertado en Yavin 4 por la Alianza Rebelde, el massassi mutado Kalgrath llegó a Ziost con la esperanza de encontrar a su gente. Quedó decepcionado al encontrar tan solo residuos congelados. Lumiya visitó el planeta y creó su látigo de luz usando la tecnología que encontró en Ziost. A continuación de la Batalla de Endor, ella entrenó a sus aprendices—primero a Flint y después a Carnor Jax—en Ziost. Casi una década más tarde, la erudita Jedi Tionne fue enviada a encontrar a Kalgrath. Ella siguió su pista hasta Ziost, pero una vez allí, la bestia desapareció. Diez años más tarde el cazarrecompensas Zekk, se encontró con Ailyn Vel (alias “Boba Fett”) en el planeta mientras cazarecompensas rivales estaban buscando a Borman Thul. Por el tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jacen Solo (supervisado por Lumiya) envió a Ben Skywalker al planeta, supuestamente para recuperar un amuleto Sith pero en realidad era para probarle contra sus oponentes, para ver si era merecedor de convertirse en un aprendiz Sith. Mientras estaba allí, celebró su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Después de tener una epifanía de clases, Ben acompañó al niño varado Kiara Olvidan a través de la superficie del planeta, dirigido por voces misteriosas de un antiguo templo. A lo largo de su viaje, el joven Jedi fue atacado por neks y piratas que orbitaban el planeta bajo el mando de Byalfin Dyur. Ben acabó escapando del planeta, tras encontrar una antigua pero extremadamente poderosa Esfera de Meditación Sith en el templo en ruinas. y derrotar a los piratas. Detrás de escena ¿Ziost o Korriban? Una cuestión interesante es cuando Jacen Solo reflexiona en el planeta Ziost, él lo describe como el mundo natal de los sith. No se hace mención de Korriban en ningún momento. Si se estaba refiriendo específicamente a la especie sith o a la Orden Sith no queda muy claro. La especie sith es conocida por tener sus orígenes en el planeta Korriban. Después de que el Rey Adas derrotase a los Rakata en el año 28.000 ABY, muchos sith se trasladaron al vecino Ziost, en donde establecieron su sociedad y fueron conquistados más tarde por los Jedi Oscuros que se convirtieron en los primeros Señores Oscuros de los Sith, predecesores de la moderna Orden Sith. Si Korriban o Ziost es referido como el planeta de los sith parece ser una cuestión de anotación histórica (28.000 ABY y antes, o 6.900 ABY y después). En los abundantes volúmenes de literatura de Star Wars disponible, ambos planetas son citados alternativamente. Se podría decir que Korriban fue el hogar de la especie sith hasta el final del reinado de Adas y Ziost fue el hogar de los sith hasta su derrota por sus futuros Señores Oscuros, cuando Ziost se convirtió en el mundo natal de la Orden Sith. Finalmente, el centro de la Orden Sith regresó a Korriban y puede evidenciarse por la gran cantidad de Lores Sith enterrados allí. Apariciones thumb|220px|La Ciudadela de Ziost de [[Ajunta Pall.]] *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Betrayal'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exile'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Fury'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelation'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Omen'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Allies'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascension'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' Fuentes * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Categoría:Planetas arbóreos Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Mundos Sith Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith